SEMPRE AQUI
by Ephemerom
Summary: Um breve relato sobre a saudade de Saori pelo avô e a vontade de ser apenas normal.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei. A música incidental "Sempre Aqui" é de Pato Fú. Todos os direitos reservados a eles. Esta história e nem qualquer uma das minhas obras tem fins lucrativos. Apenas divirta-se, assim como eu me diverti escrevendo!

**SEMPRE AQUI**

Eles haviam acabado de sair do grande e imponente salão a deixando sozinha no trono e nos seus pensamentos. Sozinha. Imóvel. Aquele aperto em seu peito poderia simplesmente consumi-la. Mas ela sabia que não iria. Pois precisava continuar sorrindo como sempre.

Como sempre fez. Mas não saberia dizer se era a mesma coisa mais. É provável que não. É provável que muito tempo antes ela tenha tido a necessidade de aprender a fingir, especialmente depois de ele ter ido embora.

Para sempre.

Às vezes esquecia que tinha apenas 16 anos. E que não tinha uma família exatamente, apesar dos amigos. E que o único parente que conhecera, não era nada senão uma ferramenta dos deuses para ela estar ali.

Mas ela lembrava de uma coisa naquele momento. Uma coisa que vivia em seu coração, num cantinho recôndito e sem possibilidade de exclusão.

Saori sentia uma saudade profunda de seu avô.

_Me explica_

_Havia você e o céu_

_Havia você e o mar_

_Já não há_

A última vez que o vira, fora no Japão, pouco depois das batalhas galáticas – o grande sonho dele – e descobrira então que ele sabia sobre o seu futuro. Ela era Athena, e deveria seguir seu destino como tal.

Naquele momento, aquele em que ela se descobrira a reencarnação de uma deusa, Saori foi tomada por um orgulho tão imenso como o que sempre tivera nos momentos da infância. Aquele sentimento mesquinho de superioridade em que se afogou diversas vezes ante a sabedoria do amado e carinhoso avô.

E ele parecia que ainda sabia deixa-la imersa naquele sorriso encantador como lhe dizendo "minha filha, você ainda irá entender".

E ela entendia agora. Pois o peso de toda aquela responsabilidade lhe fazia os ombros doerem e as lágrimas caírem pesarosas.

_Me explica_

_Me diz onde vim parar_

_Pois quem sempre esteve aqui_

_Já não está_

Quando viu o primeiro golpe ser dado e atingir um de seus amigos, soube que não estavam mais brincando. E após tanto maltratar os colegas, demorou a entender a razão pela qual estavam protegendo-a.

Na verdade ninguém nunca protegera Saori. Apenas protegiam Athena.

E isso, aos poucos, ia diminuindo os resquícios de vida que ainda possuía. Ou de liberdade. Talvez o único que pudesse ter algum sentimento verdadeiro por ela seria Seiya, mas a distancia entre deusa e cavaleiro impedia que tanto um quanto outro resolvesse dar o primeiro passo.

Ela precisava tanto do avô. Sentia saudade do cheiro de sua colônia, que se impregnava nos ternos dele e a fazia espirrar. De seus dedos nos seus cabelos, do abraço carinhoso e de como era bom enxergar por entre os corredores suas costas largas e arqueadas.

Será que ele tinha sentido muita dor? Foi tudo tão rápido que só soube que ele tinha partido.

Seria a mesma dor que ela sentiu ao perder todos eles? Seria a mesma dor que ela sentira ao pisar nos domínios de Hades?

Teria tido medo? Esse medo que insistia em correr em suas veias a cada vez que olhava nos olhos de seus cavaleiros? Aqueles homens e mulheres tão fortes e firmes em suas decisões.

- Ah, vovô...eu ainda sou uma criança...

_Quero saber como é estar aqui_

_Lembrar_

_Esquecer_

_Como sobrevivi_

Não percebeu que falou aquilo em voz alta. Nem ao menos sentiu que era observada. As lagrimas passaram da delicadeza ao choro incontido rapidamente, aproveitando-se daquele súbito sentimento de solidão.

Suas memórias avivando-se no coração. Sentia-se estranha naquele ninho tão frio. E culpava-se por não ter o dom da ressurreição antes de tudo acontecer a ele, e culpava-se em sentir essa vontade de trazê-lo de volta... Pois sabia que não podia.

Respirou fundo, controlando-se. Ergueu os olhos para o espaço a sua frente, amplo, ostentando poder e força. Coisas que ela não tinha. Mas que desejava, nem que por um instante. Apenas para esquecer aquela dor imensa da solidão e saudade.

- Eu não achava mesmo que estaria bem, mas te encontrar chorando é uma surpresa...

_Querem saber se já me sinto bem_

_Eu digo melhor_

_Pra sempre tão só_

Seus músculos retesaram imediatamente e ela se pôs de pé, como se isso fosse diminuir a má impressão da situação que se encontrava. Ouvir a voz dele não foi, de longe, mais impactante do que cruzarem os olhares. Sentiu-se absolutamente frágil, fraca e perdida.

Evitou o máximo que pode aquele tremor em suas mãos e a vontade de jogar-se sobre os braços tão acolhedores de Shion, tão acolhedores quanto os de seu avô.

Ele era a única pessoa que, em algum momento, poderia saber o que se passava e também o único o qual Saori nutria respeito na medida igual ao do carinho. Mitsumasa também foi assim, foi exatamente assim.

Fez os pensamentos se voltarem aos últimos assuntos da reunião anterior, antes que os sentimentos pudessem se embaralhar tanto que a traíssem. Mas ela não percebia que agindo assim, traía sua própria existência.

O que via no Grande Mestre do Santuário não chegava nem próximo de qualquer tipo de atração ou amor carnal, era tão somente a vontade de ter uma família que lhe imperava no coração e fazia com que Shion, o mais próximo cavaleiro da deusa, fosse o eleito para substituir aquele buraco que seu avô deixara.

Ou não. Na verdade, o que seu cérebro tentava – em vão – era sublimar justamente o fato de que seu avô jamais voltaria. Jamais.

E seu tempo de menina tinha terminado no mesmo dia que ele se foi.

_Mal posso imaginar_

_Que não há mais ninguém_

_Que vá ficar_

_Em seu lugar_

Quando ela abriu a boca para falar, achou ter escutado um som estranho... e logo percebeu que não conseguiu formar as palavras. Só sentiu novamente aquelas lágrimas caindo em seu rosto e as mãos mexendo involuntariamente trêmulas.

Ele se aproximou visivelmente preocupado, mas deixando espaço suficiente para que ela pudesse falar algo se assim desejasse. E a questão era exatamente esse "se desejasse"... porque o que ela queria era alguém que ela pudesse simplesmente...não falar nada. E entender tudo.

- Eu só estou cansada...

A frase saiu embargada e encharcada.

_Me diz qual a razão_

_Pra eu não ir também_

_Me diga já_

_Onde ele está_

Ela fechou os olhos, sentida, numa vã tentativa de esquecer-se do motivo do choro. Respirou profundamente, buscando no ar qualquer resquício de sanidade, memória ou estrutura. Mas não encontrou nenhuma delas.

- Acho que o fato de você lembrar-se dele deve ser suficiente para acalentar seu coração, Srta Saori.

Os orbes lilases encontraram um sorriso enigmático na face Mestre do Santuário e, sem nenhuma defesa diante do cavaleiro, a menina deixou-se cair sobre o trono chorando convulsivamente. Enfim, desabafando toda a dor.

Shion não se sentiu nem um pouco perdido, no final achou que ela aguentara muito tempo. Uma pequena e ingênua garota, retirada de seus mais belos sonhos de princesa para enfrentar uma Guerra sangrenta, triste e cruel... E no fim ela tinha a mesma força que a reencarnação anterior de Athena.

A mesma doçura, compaixão e força. Mas, também como antes, continuava sendo apenas uma menininha...

- As vezes eu só desejava ter uma vida normal...e que ele estivesse comigo para me ajudar a vive-la!

_Me explica_

_Havia você e o céu_

_Havia você e o mar_

_Já não há_

A expressão de Shion se compadeceu pela situação da menina, mas ela precisava de uma resposta que ele já sabia qual dar. Após tantas coisas vistas da última vez, simplesmente não poderia cometer o mesmo erro. Porque ele sabia que, apesar das obrigações, Athena também desejava a felicidade de suas protegidas.

Tirou devagar os fios lavanda do rosto da moça e lhe falou suvamente:

- Você pode ter uma vida normal, Srta. Saori, basta que faça algo por isso. E, digo-te mais criança...

Ele a faz olhar seus olhos. E mais uma vez ele vê além da garota da atualidade...mas todas as reencarnações antes dela.

- ...posso afirmar que seu avô sempre viverá se essa saudade que sente por ele continuar dentro de você, mas que isso só vai acontecer se você se permitir ser feliz.

Ela parece pensar naquilo com muito sentimento, pois as lágrimas se intensificam. Ao menos agora ambos saberiam que algo foi feito para a mudança. Alguém tinha que dar início àquele movimento, afinal.

Àquele movimento para a vida.

Ele aguarda que ela se acalme um pouco para poder fazer menção de se retirar. Saori dá um sorriso tranqüilo, mas longe ainda de não ter algum sofrimento e dor...

E enquanto ele fez a mesura para sair do salão, tomou coragem para dizer:

- Estes são tempos de paz, criança. Seus amigos irão entender.

Ela pôs as mãos à boca, evitando um soluço novamente. E ele se retirou.

_Me explica_

_Me diz onde vim parar_

_Pois quem sempre esteve aqui_

_Já não está_

Seiya achou estranho alguém bater em sua porta, porque todos os amigos já estavam jogando e conversando dentro de sua simples casa. E quanto viu quem era, ficou ainda mais surpreso.

Instintivamente, ele segurou os ombros dela ao vê-la chorando. E ela chorou ainda mais quando ele a chamou de Athena, porque a única coisa que ela queria agora era o carinho de um amigo...e não aguentava mais a distancia que haviam criado entre si...

Seguindo o conselho de Shion ela decidira dar o primeiro passo. Ela precisava, ou iria ser consumida pela própria tristeza.

Seiya ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas tomou o cuidado de encostar a porta para que ninguém escutasse a conversa dos dois. Ele estava preocupado, nunca vira Saori agindo daquela forma e o sentimento há muito guardado em seu peito pela amiga subitamente voltou com todas as forças.

E quando ela percebeu o movimento que ele fez e o cuidado que ele tinha com ela, foi que desabou sobre seus braços:

- Eu sinto falta do vovô.... Eu sinto falta de vocês!

_Me explica_

_Havia você e o céu_

_Havia você e o mar_

_Já não há_

A maioria das pessoas achava Seiya um rapaz um pouco "lento"...mas o que ninguém entendia era que ele era puramente e tão somente Coração. Assim, ele não demorou a compreender o que a amiga queria dizer e deixou que ela desabafasse em seu peito, enfim podendo acreditar que o sonho de terem um relacionamento maior que amizade pudesse se tornar real.

Ele não hesitou em convidá-la a participar da "reunião" dentro de sua casa. E a surpresa junto com uma grande apreensão no rosto dos amigos só não foi maior que o constrangimento que Saori sentia de estar ali.

Mas percebendo os olhos inchados dela todos foram muito gentis... Afinal eles sempre entenderam que muito além da deusa, ela sempre seria uma menina. A única pessoa que não enxergara isso foi a própria Saori.

Naquele momento, para ela, era como se o sentimento que tinha pelo adorado avô tivesse se dividido em vários outros corações... nos corações de seus amigos. E soube que conseguiria continuar.

Ela também sabia que aquele era o primeiro passo. E foi divertido como nunca fora poder estar com eles.

_Me explica_

_Me diz onde vim parar_

_Pois quem sempre esteve aqui_

_Já não está_

E dormindo depois de tão cansado dia, ela de repente retomou sua expressão serena. Sentira no sonho um perfume de colônia antigo... Estranhamente impregnado em seu travesseiro. Em sua vida.

Entendeu as palavras de Shion.

Seu avô continuaria ali. E também a menina que sempre foi. E eram aquelas lembranças que os fariam viver para sempre.

FIM

Eu tinha travado essa fic (faz 2 meses que a comecei) por razões particulares que, surpreendentemente ou não, condizem muito com o tema da história. Não quero ter a pretensão de falar que esse é um tema inédito, mas honestamente eu resolvi escrever sobre Saori porque nunca vi alguém fazer nada parecido (com o sofrimento dela mesmo, quero dizer) e para quem leu Lost Canvas vai ficar mais fácil entender o que o Shion quis dizer.

De antemão agradeço a todos que lerem à fic!  
Abraços e até a próxima!


End file.
